Elsword Dimensions Episode I: Valor X Wisdom: Time Attack
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: An ancient artefact that can control time, space and even existence itself, has been shattered to pieces and are not only scattered between timelines but also in two dimensions. Glaive calls the Elgangs from two dimensions together and unite them to bring the pieces back together by travelling through time to find them. This begins the story and the first episode of Worlds Collide.
1. The Clock of Existence

**This is an Elsword crossover between two dimensions (In future stories I'll do three). This a crossover between the dimensions of Elsword in other words, Elrios. I always like to see what happens if counterparts worked together to save the universe, time and dimensions. The crossover between the 1st job path, 2nd job path and 3rd job path. I'll be breaking the story into separate episodes because the 'Worlds Collide' series is going to be very long since I'll only be doing 2 dimension crossovers. It'd be so epic.**

 **I'll be using all the characters together using Glaive's Time and Space as Headquarters of the main operation.**

 **Here is something new that I'll be doing for now. The story will only be set as the Elgang starts as 1st jobs. Why? Well, you see... The 1st job characters are getting enough love to the popularity.** ** _Valor_** **is all Elsword characters in their 1st job path and** ** _Wisdom_** **is all Elsword characters in their 2nd job path. As for the 3rd job path, I don't want to spoil it so the name will wait. I know this is weird but I had to give them a spotlight you know. Don't worry though, despite getting less skills, I'll figure something out with their** ** _NEW_** **skills. They'll get to their 2nd jobs in the future episodes.**

 **I won't be having Rose or LuCiel yet because they haven't got their 3rd job path. LuCiel is difficult because in first job, one of them changes and the other doesn't. Meeting each other as counterparts may be awkward for them. I may do a secret episode for them though.**

 **I'll also be adding OCs in this story. Because the Elgang are going to different timelines. There has to be a hero in each of them to keep their timeline safe from chaos.**

 **In this episode, time has been shattered into pieces thanks a certain clock that can control time and space itself, which has been broken into pieces. Not only that, the shattered clock had enough power to shatter across two dimensions. At this rate, the existence of everything will be gone as well as the people in Elrios and the Elgang as well. Now heroes from separate dimensions will have to work together to find the pieces of the clock and put time back to where it was by traveling through time from past, present and future.**

 **Guess that's all I have to say. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Henir's Time and Space**

In the hall of Artefacts, a mysterious figure in a black hood sneaks into Henir's Time and Space to look for something he wants. He was walking past artefacts that Glaive as in possession, as he does not need any of them but one. He goes to the end of the hall to find a ancient blue and gold clock which he was looking for.

"Ahhh! The Clock of Existence." He sighs. "Selling you on the black market is going to make me a mint-" He began opening the glass that is protecting the clock until he was distracted by someone.

"Personally I think you could really use some mints." The hooded person dropped the glass as it shatters on the ground and turned around to see Glaive walking towards him while carrying a blue cube. "I can smell your breath from here."

"GLAIVE!" The hooded man growled.

"Then again, I haven't seen you eat any, have I? Oh wait! I don't even know you. Heheh." Glaive chuckles as he mocks him.

The hooded man grabs something from his pockets and threw it down the ground summoning a purple cobra. "Attack him!" He ordered.

"A cobra huh? Your skills are nifty. But if you ask me, it could use a blast." Glaive used the cube he was holding to fire a blue energy blast killing the cobra and sending the hooded man flying. As he was trying to rise up, he saw the Clock of Existence and tries to take until Glaive who suddenly was already in front of him snatch it. "Sorry, but souvenirs are available at the gift shops." He continued taunting him.

"Stop it! Cease your incessant prattling!" He fires a red energy ball at Glaive but he easily dodged it.

"Excuse me? I never gave YOU permission to come to my place. In other words, you're trespassing."

The hooded man continued to fire energy balls at Glaive. Glaive then began running and jumping around the Hall of Artefacts while avoiding his artefacts as well. "I suggest you leave now before you get hurt." He said while evading. As he was running a almost tripped over a chain created by the hooded man and dropped the Clock of Existence.

The hooded man picked up as the Clock of Existence began to glow and not only that, the pointers began moving like crazy. "What? What's this?" He stuttered.

Before he could use it any longer, Glaive called out. "Hey, Hoodie! Think fast!" He shouted as he was using another cube to fire his energy blast. The hooded man used the clock as a shield as the blast hits the clock head-on causing it to immediately shattered into small pieces. "What!? What did you-?" Glaive couldn't finish his words in time. As it breaks, a gigantic shockwaves fills the whole place and not only that but the whole Time and Space.

"You... What did you do!?" He shouted at the hooded man.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughs as he was holding a piece of the Clock of Existence. His hood was pulled down revealing a black demonic face "I am Chronos!" He called out. "If you want this back? Come and find me if you can!" He laughs again as he vanishes.

"No... This is not good!" He gritted his teeth as he knows what is going to happen to the world.

* * *

 **Elgang classes from the** ** _Valor_** **dimension**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight**

 **Aisha: High Magician**

 **Rena: Combat Ranger**

 **Raven: Sword Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Exotic**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Hsien**

 **Elesis: Saber Knight**

 **Add: Psychic Tracer**

"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" A red-haired Sword Knight activated a Spiral Blast against his sister who managed to dodge out of the way.

"Don't stop! Keep moving!" The red-haired knight shouted to him as she was charging towards him. Elsword tries to move back but he used so much energy he could hardly run. Just as Elesis swung her sword, Elsword managed to lunge backwards dodging the sword but also loosing balance as he hops backwards and falls down. He lies down out of exhaustion. Apparently, this was the longest fight the siblings have ever had.

Elesis looks at Elsword to see he strong he has become and how much he as grown. She was proud to have a brother. But she noticed something was wrong with him. She walk towards Elsword and reached her hand as he grabs it. "You were struggling again. It's about 'that' isn't it?" She stated.

Elsword's eyes widened and looked away. "Yeah..." He slowly replied. He gave a look of grief and frustration.

Elesis sighed. "Look, I know how you feel about ncident you caused on yourself but you have to let go of that. Thinking about it is going to make you weaker." Elsword said nothing.

"You're strong but not invincible, Elsword." She said as she lifts him up. "There are limits to having energy in you. So you need to take breaks now and then before getting back to the fight. So please try not to overexert yourself into training. Can you do that for me?"

"You may be right, sis. I guess I should stop training for now." He sighed. "It's just that we're back again and I finally got to see you. I wanted to battle you so bad so you can see how strong I've become."

"I know and you've already done that. But now we can worry about that later, we need to fight the demons to help get Elrios safe and-" Before she could finish. She was hugged by her little brother.

"I missed you so much, Elesis. I don't want to be separated from you again. Please stay with me." He looked like he was about to cry. He was remembering the time Elesis left Elsword to fight the demons. For 6 years they were separated and now they're together again, he didn't want to suffer anymore,or that incident.

Elesis paused as she remembered about Elsword's loneliness without her and the hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Elsword. I promise I'll never do that again. I promise I'll always be at your side." She smiled at him. Elsword smiled back.

"So this is what it's like to have a sibling. Aww! I want to have one!" The elf with strong legs sighed due to being an only child.

"As if you could have a sister with those...UGH!" Aisha puffed her cheeks out of jealousy of her bust as she was also an only child.

"It is pretty lonely when not having siblings." Ara commented.

"Says the girl who had an older brother but betrayed you." Eve spoke to her making Ara flinch.

"He didn't betray me! He's just confused by that demon spirit. I will bring my brother back what ever it takes."

"Though I bet you'll change your mind if he forgets you." Add smirked. Upon hearing that, Ara looked like she was about to cry when Eve slapped him.

"Hurting someone's feelings is a big understatement." Eve scolded him. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Tsk!" Add then walked away with the bruise in his cheeks.

"I wonder if he'll ever learn." Raven sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand his actions." Rena tried to talk it out.

"Easy for you to say." Chung said feeling a bit bad about what happened.

"Hey! What's this?" Elsword ran to pick a small object.

"Looks like a... piece that belongs to a clock." Eve observed it a little.

Before anyone can continue their usual chat a blue rift came out of nowhere and out comes a white-haired man with a mask and a black coat carrying a blue cube. "El Search Party! You are needed!" He called out to the elgang.

"Glaive? Didn't we'd meet you like this." Raven said to him. Normally they meet him on random places but not out of a portal before.

"What is it this time?" Aisha asks him.

"Everyone! I am need of your assistance." He said to them surprising them all. "In Henir's Time and Space, a mysterious man who calls himself Chrono, shattered the Clock of Existence." Although he was the one who blasted hit into pieces, he didn't want to admit it.

"Clock of Existence?" Eve asked.

"Yes. This is one the most powerful of all mystic artefacts in the world. And it's been shattered into pieces." He continued. "You have acquired one of the pieces. The rest of them are now scattered across other timelines; the past, the present and the future. Because of this, time has been spiralling into different ways making it disappear and scatter out of existence. At this rate, everything that has been done will be wiped out of existence."

"Wait! So what you're basically telling us that we all would disappear along with everyone in the world?" Elesis questions him nervously.

Glaive nodded as everyone gasped. "This sounds serious! Although we have been on various timelines, right?" Elsword told everyone.

"You mean Glaive's challenges? Oh yeah! I remember that!" Aisha answered.

"Focus!" Glaive shouted as everyone looked back at him. "I require your help - yours and the help of your counterparts."

The elgang froze when he said the word: "Counterparts?" Everyone questioned with disoriented looks.

"You heard me. They're basically you lot from a different dimension. It seems your counterparts from another dimension had encountered the same problem with yours because they found another piece of the Clock of Existence."

"Slow down a bit!" Elsword piped up. "Another dimension? Another us?"

"Yes. I have explained our dire situation to them. They will be your allies in this quest."

"But I'm the most charming, right?" Add smirked before Elesis clonked him on the head.

"You along with your counterparts, must gather all the pieces of the Clock before they fall into the wrong hands and before time disappears, or our reality, as well as theirs, will be utterly destroyed."

The elgang looked at each other and began a discussion. "What do you think guys?" Elsword asked everyone.

"I think he's telling the truth." Ara answered first.

"You didn't think it over, did you?" Ching asked her.

"I-I did!"

"If what he says is true, then we have no other choice but to accept this quest." Elesis answers. "We're doing this not for the sake of our world but also for the sake of the others."

"I agree. This might be the only way to fix this before we will be gone forever." Raven added.

"Then it's settled." Elsword smiled. "We will help Glaive along with our new counterpart friends and save time and Elrios and other worlds too."

"Yeah. Right. No pressure or anything." Add sighed.

"Alright! Let's do it! Galive, we're ready!" Elsword called out.

"I thought you'd say that." Glaive closed his eyes. "Follow me to the rift where we will begin your first meeting with your counterparts." The elgang watch Glaive as he enters the rift.

"OK, everyone! Let's go!" Elsword shouted as he ran into the rift. Everyone else followed together.

* * *

 **Elgang classes from the _Wisdom_ dimension**

 **Elsword: Magic Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark Magician**

 **Rena: Sniping Ranger**

 **Raven: Over Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture**

 **Chung: Shooting Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Devil**

 **Elesis: Pyro Knight**

 **Add: Arc Tracer**

"I thought you got used to your flames already." A magic knight sighs as he splashes with a bucket of water at the trees which a certain pyro knight accidentally burnt.

"I guess I don't know my own flames." Elesis laughed.

"You should be more careful, Elesis. You could burnt more." Rena told her angrily as she splashed water onto the trees.

"You can't blame her though, there were some bandits getting away." Raven sighed as he tied the bandits they caught red-handed.

"I know but-"

"It's just a little accident. I'm pretty sure things will be fine then." Aisha said as she used her wind magic to blow away the fire from the bushes.

"Says the girl who used fire magic as well on the bandits." Add sigh told her in a rude way. Aisha puffed her cheeks red as she tries to hit him with her staff.

"Well, at least we stopped those bandits. They won't do anything bad again." Ara gave a sigh of relief.

"Unless they get out, I will have my drones to decimate them." Eve informed.

"W-We're not supposed to kill them!" Ara stammered.

"You know, sis. Even though you caused a mess with those flames... Do you think you could teach how to make stronger fire?" Elsword asked her surprising her a bit. Normally she thought Elsword had enough flames of his own but he said it's clearly not enough. "I want to become stronger as you are, sis. So I can help everyone. Please, teach me!"

Seeing his determined face. Elesis smiled. "Alright, Elsword! I'll help you! But listen carefully as I say, okay? Flames aren't easy to control, you know."

"You do know Elsword already uses fire, right?" Chung reminded her.

"Of course, I'm just teaching him how to make stronger flames."

"As long as you guys don't train near the forest, I'd be more than happy to let you find a different place." Rena said as a scary aura was flowing around her shivering Elsword and Elesis.

"Y-Yes ma'am." The siblings bowed their heads.

"Scary..." Everyone else thought in their heads.

"Hey guys!" Everyone heard Ara called out. "I found this thing that one of the bandits had." What she showed was a small fragment that belongs to something.

Eve snatched it from her and analysed the fragment. "According to my analysis, it appears to be a fragment of some sort of clock." Eve explained.

"Yes! And that clock is an ancient artefact." The elgang immediately turned to see Glaive behind them.

"Glaive?" They all shouted at the same time.

"It seems you are all here. That's good." Glaive gave a sigh of relief.

"What do you want?" Raven asked him harshly.

"We don't have enough time, so I'll keep this brief. In Henir's Time and Space, some mysterious guy named Chrono's sneaked in and broke the Clock of Existence." Glaive explained.

"Clock of Existence?" The elgang questioned.

"What are you going on about?" Add asked out of curiosity.

"The Clock of Existence is one the most powerful of all mystic artefacts in the world. And it's been shattered into pieces." He continued. "You have acquired one of the pieces. The rest of them are now scattered across other timelines; the past, the present and the future. Because of this, time has been spiralling into different ways making it disappear and scatter out of existence. At this rate, everything that has been done will be wiped out of existence, and I mean everything."

"You mean we'll be gone forever?" Chung asked shivering.

"Yes. The whole world, the other dimensions and us."

"You?" Raven asked thinking Glaive would disappear too.

"I'm afraid so."

"...This sounds awfully serious." Rena quietly said who is scared.

"Not to worry. You will be acquired assistance with your fellow counterparts." Glaive continued.

The elgang had white blank eyes implying that they don't understand what he just said. "What did you say?" Eve asked Glaive bluntly.

"They're specifically you guys from a parallel dimension. Apparently, they had encountered the same problem with yours because they found another piece of the Clock of Existence."

"...Is that some kind of coincidence?" Elesis asked.

"I cannot be certain. I have already told them about the situation at hand. They will be your allies for this quest."

"More people? Yay!" Ara jumped with joy.

"You along with your counterparts, must gather all the pieces of the Clock of Existence before they fall into the wrong hands and before time disappears, or our reality, as well as theirs, will be utterly destroyed."

The El Search Party began a discussion before making their final answer. "This looks like something we must do. So I'm voting yes." Elsword went first.

"Don't you want to think it over?" Add asked the lot.

"With the worlds at stake, I'm pretty sure you can't." Chung answered.

"Are you saying we should NOT do this?" Elesis asked him with an angered face. "We're taking about the worlds that is going to disappear if we don't do something."

"Urg...That's..." Before he could answer, he was immediately knocked out by her.

"Raven, take this idiot to the portal. We've decided that we're helping out not for the sake of our world but others as well."

"...I understand." Raven replied as he grabs an unconscious Add and held him on his shoulder.

"How about you guys?" Elsword asked the rest of them. They all nodded.

"We'll do it. Besides, we might learn something." Chung agreed.

"I can't wait to meet our new counterparts." Rena giggled as she puts her hands to her cheeks.

"Alright! Then let's go in!" Elsword yelled out as everyone heads to the rift together.

 **This is the prologue and it's been so long to write. Then again, this is a long story so there's no guarantee to when I'll stop a chapter now and then. Still, this will take some progressing now and then.**

 **This chapter does sound complex to you because Glaive discussed that he already called the elgang from a different dimension to the opposite. This is kinda describing that elgangs don't need to hear the same explanation again if one of them didn't know what's going on? Sorta like they already know what's going on. Or this might be just a cliché.**

 **Sword Knight Elsword has a bit of a sister complex towards Elesis mostly because he missed her so much. So you'll be seeing him talk about Elesis a lot and how he interacts with her. And about the incident, it'll have to wait until the upcoming chapters though there will be some scenes where it will be brought up again.**

 **Anyway, time is up the essence. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Introducing Yourselves

**GL (GalaxyLight): Gotta continue this until I've done 2 chapters. I'm planning to do three chapters whenever I write a new story, and then it's back to the others. That's kind why it takes so long to update the other stories in case you need to know.**

 **Anyway, it's time for the counterparts from other worlds to meet each other face to face, with some design talk.**

* * *

 **Henir's Time and Space**

Two rifts appearing at the opposite sides of a giant cube. One of them popped out nine heroes of _Valor_ and the other pops out nine heroes of _Wisdom_. Hilariously enough, the portal ended up appearing downwards meaning all the elgangs fell down and turned into a big pile of people, leaving the Elswords at the bottom.

"GET OFFA ME!" They both shouted out loud.

Realising that everyone heard a second voice, they looked to find each other and took long looks as if they were making sure they were looking at a mirror. After 10 seconds of looking, they finally responded with a scream.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!?" They all shouted as they pointed at each other.

"Ugh! And here I thought we were getting to a good start." Glaive groaned as he was watching the whole thing.

"Glaive!" Everybody called out.

"Can you all not speak so loud? I can hear you from here. So please don't make my ears ring." He said as he covered his left ear. "You all are the El Search Party from two separate dimensions that I have discussed. You all will be allying together to save Time."

"Hold on!" Saber Knight cut him off a bit.

The two elgangs looked at each other again. "YOU MEAN THESE GUYS ARE OUR COUNTERPARTS!?" They all shouted at the same time.

"I told you to not shout so loud!" Glaive shouted back angrily for his poor ears.

* * *

After Glaive gave a brief explanation about the counterparts and time. The two elgangs looked at each other and examined their power and clothes.

"So you used magic not just to use magic attacks but to also resist magic?" Sword Knight Elsword asked the Magic Knight.

"Yep! That's why you see the power of flames in me." The Magic Knight answered. "You're continuing on using the sword alone?"

"I guess so. I only did it so I can face more formidable opponents so I can become stronger. So I trained day and night to become strong as my sister and protect my friends."

"That goes without saying." Magic Knight Elsword chuckled.

Onto the next pair...

"So you used the power of darkness to have more power to defeat the demons. If you ask me, that's a bit dangerous." The High Magician stated to the Dark Magician.

"Hey! At least I'm better than you." Dark Magician Aisha yelled.

"Really? I have better magic than you."

"Darkness beats magic!"

"Magic beats darkness!"

The two purple-haired mages began yelling the same thing at each other.

"I see. So you chose to be with the humans and trained martial arts combat?" The green-haired sniper asked the combat archer.

"Yeah. It was the best way to defeat those who gets in my way by close-range, so I practised my kicks constantly." The Combat Ranger answered. "You look like you're still using the power of nature."

"I am. To respect my elder and my elven friends. I'm going to use the power of nature to empower my arrows and obtain better foresight to snipe enemies."

"Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea." The Sniping Ranger giggled.

Moving right along...

"As you can see, I continued practising my blade skills not just to master sword techniques but also to control my Nasod arm." The Sword Taker explained to the Over Taker. "You however seemed to be the opposite of me."

"It would seem so." The Over Taker sighed. "I thought I could use this arm to become stronger to defeat the demons. I'm getting the hang of it for now. But I feel a bit worried that the arm could take over my body with rage."

"You'll need to have a calm soul and humility if you want to overcome that rage."

"I understand..."

Next pair...

"As you can see. I use my drones also known as my servants to help me keep the enemies occupied while I observe them to eliminate them." Eve with the code of Architecture explained to Eve with the code of Exotic.

"I see." Exotic replied.

"Unlike you, you seemed to use weapons more on your own physical powers than others."

"I am. As I was progressing, I have begun to realise that I am no combat unit and my drones were nearing the threshold as well. So I used the code of Exotic to transform myself into a battle unit of war. I'm now called the 'Queen of Destruction'."

Eve was silent but understood. "I may not know how you will bring the Nasod kingdom back but I won't hesitate to make you change." The Nasod with the code of Architecture answered.

A shout was heard by two young boys with heavy armour.

"Whoa! Since when did your cannon gets so buffed and armoured up so much?" The Shooting Guardian was surprised to see how much armour and how strong it is, the Fury Guardian was wearing, along with the cannon.

"Since when did you learn how to use pistols?" The Fury Guardian on the other hand was surprised to see his counterpart using guns which he never uses before.

The two Chungs paused for a moment and then laughed together. "I guess what we choose makes quite a lot of changes, huh?" The Shooting Guardian smiled.

"Yeah! I guess you can say that." The Fury Guardian smiled back. Realising that even when they choose different paths, they still have the same personality.

Another pair...

"I know you're persistent to find your brother as well as my own. But you really don't need to rely on power too much." The Little Hsien explained to the Little Devil that power isn't everything.

"I know, but I want to find Aren has quickly as possible." Little Devil replied. "You seem to use your mind more often to gain strength."

"With it, I can tell what's right and wrong, you know what I mean?"

"I totally do!" The Little Devil smiled cheerfully.

Both the Aras understood that they have something in common; Finding their brother.

"Really? I didn't know I actually hold that much flame inside me." Elesis, the Saber Knight who was surprised that her counterpart, the Pyro Knight, had a huge amount of fire hidden inside her, thinking she might have the same of her own.

"But you relied more on your sword and physical strength instead of magic." The Pyro Knight said looking a bit disappointed at her decision.

"I do have some fire-techniques of my own. But I chose this path to gain better access to accurate information, making it a little easier to track and stop the demons." Saber Knight explained. "Swordplay expertise combined with calculated fire attacks becomes my strength, with a little help of Vanessa."

"I knew it! Well, I guess learning new sword techniques can work too." Pyro Knight smiled as she held her hands over her head.

"You seemed pretty cheerful."

"You look like you don't."

"I only follow the task at hand, yet you don't seem to mind things."

"I don't really think of it as a serious problem because it looks easy enough for me."

"You need help...me."

"I DO NOT!"

Another argument has appeared between the red-haired knights.

"Let the Dynamos deal with all the task for you is being lazy, you know." The Psychic Tracer complained to the Arc Tracer.

"What's your problem. You do things for the sake of research, do you not?" He growled back.

"I do...physically. Personally, I prefer experimenting things and doing things bare-handed, unlike you."

"Is that an insult?"

"Wanna try me?"

"Why you...!"

"I believe that's enough with the introduction." Glaive called out to everyone. "It is time to focus on your main mission." He then opened various rifts around the elgangs with a little sight of timelines. "The fragments of the Clock of Existence are scattered all around timelines in what you see around you." He explained. "I need all of you to go in them and collect the fragment and save time and the world.

"You can count on us!" Sword Knight stated.

"Yeah! We'll have Elrios and everything else fixed in no time."

"Just one second." Ara the Little Hsien piped up. "I know that each of us have two resemblances, but how are we able to tell who's who?" The elgang froze that they understand what the Little Hsien was getting at. Having two people with the same name will be absolutely complicated. "And calling ourselves by our 'names from another dimension' sounds a bit of a mouthful."

"I got an idea!" Rena called. "Why don't we call ourselves by our classes before calling our personal names." She suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Sword Taker Raven agreed. "Let's name our classes then.

After introducing their classes to each other. Glaive can now continue his statement.

"And one more thing," He added. "I'll be splitting half of all of you into two teams with a mixture of allies you know and don't know on your quest. This may help you to get along with your new 'friends'."

The elgangs paused for a moment and heard what he was talking about in shock. "EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!?"

* * *

 **GL: Looks like things are going to get a bit messy. Splitting into two teams with different allies in each of them. How will the relationship progress? And which timeline will they first be going? Find out more.**

 **Also I'll be naming the elgang by their classes just like Rena said. It's the easiest way to tell who's talking who. From here, they'll start calling themselves by class throughout the story.**

 **See ya later!**


	3. The Assassin of Haan

**GL (GalaxyLight): Alright! I'm here! We're finally seeing the elgang jump through time in this chapter. Let's see what timeline they will go and experience what they see. I would love to see their reaction and expression.**

 **Each classes will be jumbled up into two teams with one character in different classes. Nine in each of the team; Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis and Add. You know what I mean.**

 **The first OC aka the relative of a character in Elsword is coming here.**

* * *

 **Timeline Region: Feita (Ancient China)**

 **Classes who are in this timeline**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark Magician**

 **Rena: Combat Ranger**

 **Raven: Sword Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Hsien**

 **Elesis: Pyro Knight**

 **Add: Arc Tracer**

* * *

"Whoa! What are these trees? They're so tall I can't even see the end." Aisha said as she saw numerous tall trees.

"According to my analysis, these trees are known as 'Bamboo'." Eve explained. "They are tall trees that are strong and easy to climb on. It is also stated that it's edible as well."

"Really? I wonder what they taste like." Elesis wonders as she summons fire out of her hand.

"NO FIRE!" Rena commanded. "We're here to find the fragment of the Clock of Existence, not burn bamboo."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to yell."

"Can't you guys focus?" Elsword said to them frustrated. "We're not here for fun and games. We have to find that fragment before anyone can." He then continued walking.

The warriors from the Wisdom dimension were surprised to see how the Sword Knight was acting. "What was that?" Aisha muttered. "I never saw an Elsword so mad and serious about the situation, also adding mature."

"Let's just say he had a little experience in the past." Rena told the warriors of the Wisdom dimension but they were still confused. After that, her face went from happy to depressed as well as the Sword Taker and the Fury Guardian. That made them even more curious.

"Elsword is right though." Raven said as he changed the subject. "We can't afford to waste any more time." The others agreed and followed Elsword.

'Geez! That Glaive sure sent us to a weird place.' Elsword thought about Glaive taking them to a place before even thinking about it. When he took another look at his teammates, he noticed that something was wrong. "Um... guys..." He called out. "I feel like we're missing someone."

The team looked confused as they looked at each other to find who's missing. "I'm here." Rena said. "Aisha's here, Raven's here, Eve's here, Chung's here, Elesis's here, Add's here, are we forgetting someone?" They stopped for a second and begun to realise they're missing a ally with them before freaking out.

"Awww! Why did they have to go far?" Ara puffed as she ran to find the gang. "I should have told them to stop before Glaive stopped me to tell me all of this."

 **Flashback**

"I'll be making a role of who's going to this timeline." Glaive stated as he activated a rift with a hole of the scene of the timeline. The elgang took a look at it. They saw odd houses and odd trees which they never seen before. They even saw a house with a big fish sign on top of it as if it was some kind of shop. "This is the Fedual Japan timeline." Glaive explained. "The situation is similar to yours but they live in a different harmony. You'll find out more once you get in. You'll find a fragment of the Clock of Existence there."

"These are the people who will be going to this timeline." Glaive opened up a screen and began stating the people who will go in.

"Sword Knight Elsword!"

"Dark Magician Aisha!"

"Combat Ranger Rena!"

"Sword Taker Raven!"

"Fury Guardian Chung!"

"Ara the Little Hsien!"

"Pyro Knight Elesis!"

"Arc Tracer Add!"

"That is all!"

"Looks like we'll be going with some new friends." Rena jumped with joy.

"I'm not comfortable with allying with new people but since you some of you guys look a lot like our friends, I feel somewhat safe." Aisha sighed. "But it's not like I want to make more friends or anything." Everyone all ignored that part.

"Feudal Japan... for some reason I feel so excited to go there. I can't wait!" Ara cheered.

"Looks like we'll be working together for the first time, Sword Knight Elsword." Pyro Knight Elesis said to him. "I'm excited to see what you can do."

"Yeah...same here..." He muttered.

"Huh? What's up? You don't look too happy."

"H-Huh? N-No! I'm fine! I'm happy to work together with you too, si- I mean Pyro Knight Elesis!"

Pyro Knight laughed. "You're free to call me 'sis' if you want. I don't mi-" She was cut off by her counterpart who was angry with her.

"Don't think you can treat **my** brother as if he's **your** brother to begin with. Understand?" She said with a angry tone.

'Scary...' Magic Knight saw three in a distance and shivered because of Saber Knight's anger.

"Don't worry! I'll let him do his thing, unless he does something reckless."

"...I doubt he can do that." Saber Knight whispered to herself with depression.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"N-Nothing! Forget what I said!"

"When all of you are ready, go into the rift!"

"Alright! I'm going!" Sword Knight Elsword said as he immediately goes into the rift without hesitation.

"He sure seems to be in a hurry! No time to lose, I guess." Pyro Knight Elesis says as she enters the rift.

"Come on, Aisha. Let's go!" Combat Ranger Rena said while dragging Aisha to the rift.

"H-Hey! I can go by myself! You don't have to pull me there!" Dark Magician Aisha stuttered a bit but Rena already pulled her into the rift.

"What a pain..." Arc Tracer Add sighed.

"You don't have much of a choice, Arc Tracer." Sword Taker Raven told him.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chung said pretending to be happy as he pushes Arc Tracer to the rift.

"Don't push me! I can't stand it when somebody pushes me!" He shouted but he and Chung already went through the rift together.

"Come on, Ara. Let's go!" Sword Taker told the Little Hsien as he goes into the portal.

"O-Ok!" The Little Hsien stammered. She was just about to proceed the rift until she was stopped by Glaive.

"HOLD ON!" Glaive shouted.

This made the Little Hsien jump in surprise as she loses her balance making her trip over. "Owie!" She cried out as she was getting back up.

"I apologise for stopping you, Little Hsien Ara." Glaive said to her as he was approaching to her. "I just need you to tell you something before you go. And you may need to discuss it to the others who went to the rift as well."

"Oh! What is it?" She asked. "And please hurry! The others are waiting for me."

Glaive stepped close to her so no one else can hear them. "Ara Han, in the Feudal Japan timeline. There is a certain lady who has the same blood and family name as yours."

The Little Hsien's eyes widen and almost gasped when he said that. "You mean... I have a relative?" She nervously asks.

"Yes. Her name is Hurana Haan."

"...Hu...rana...Haan... I think I've heard that name before..."

"You should. She is one of your sacred ancestors. She's also a warrior like you, but a little different. You'll know the rest once she tells you. You'll find her in that timeline. And it may be the best to find her since she knows about the place you're going, she'll be a great assistance. Don't worry. Revealing your identity to her won't corrupt time. So it's still safe."

"Thank you so much, Glaive." Little Hsien Ara smiled happily. "I'll go and find her as quickly as possible!" She turned to go to the rift.

"STOP! I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Glaive shouted out loud causing her to trip again. "Take this with you." He handed her a blue cube after she got back up. It was similar to the one Glaive was holding, but had slightly different markings. "With this, I will be able to contact you from time and space. Call me whenever you need help."

"Thank you, Glaive. Is that all I need." Little Hsien Ara asked just to make sure she wasn't missing anything.

"No. That is all..."

"Great! I better hurry to the others then." Ara turned again to this time, go into the rift and join along with the others.

 **Flashback End**

Ara arrived late when she couldn't find her allies. "Awww! They're going to be so mad at me when I find them." She whimpered.

" **Ara! Stop!** " A voice called out in Ara's mind.

"Wha? Eun? What's wrong?" She asked as she freaked out a little bit by Eun's voice.

" **There is a trap in front of you.** " Eun told her.

"Huh? I don't see any-" She looked down before she can finished. Due to having a somewhat sharp eye, she saw a small thread lined up looking like anyone could trip over that causing a trap. "What is that?"

" **Be on your guard, Ara.** " Eun told her. " **I suspect that we're not alone besides our allies.** "

"Eh...?" Before she can say anything else. She suddenly heard something from behind. The Little Hsien dodged as fast as she can as mysterious throwing stars went past her. She turned around to see who it was but she couldn't see anybody. All she could see were grass and bamboo trees. 'Where?' She thought to herself as she continues to look around. She then suddenly notices a shadow behind her. She turned around to see someone behind her who was just about to assassinate her until Ara jumped away just in time before the assassin got her. The assassin was covered with black clothes making it difficult to identify.

"Who are you?" Ara questioned. She turned sensed more black-like assassins who are holding onto the bamboo from high up. There were like 7 of them.

" **You're outnumbered, Ara.** " Eun told her in her mind. " **Let me take control** **...** " Ara cut her off.

"NO! I don't even know if they're strong. I have to find out myself." Ara took out her spear and began fighting. " **Dragon Stance 4: Moonlight Slash!** " She shouted as she swung her spear in a board circle and cut the bamboo in the vicinity causing the assassins to get off the bamboo and land to the ground.

They began throwing more throwing stars at her. This time she parried them with her spear, some of them missed and flew past her. But one of them managed to hit her in the arm.

"OW!" She cried out loud as she jumped away from them. She took out the throwing star and slightly moaned from the pain. She then noticed them throwing more stars at her. This time she ran away from them. 'I gotta find a way to hit them without being spotted.' Ara thought to herself. 'I'm going to have to bring them down.'

When she saw the assassins again. She took no more chances. " **SUPPRESSION!** " She shouted as she paralysed her enemies with a field of increased gravity. They all fell onto the ground hard due to the increased gravity. They didn't lose consciousness but they looked weak from the power.

'Alright! I managed to weaken them. Now to-" Before Ara begun her next move. She felt an enormous pain in her right leg. It turns out one of the throwing stars was thrown at her leg. She winced in pain as she fell in one knee. She took it out but it gave the assassins a chance to attack her. Ara tried to get away but her wounded leg wouldn't let her. She watched as they were just about to hit her until something caught her off guard. She was shocked to see the assassins slashed from out of nowhere and were brought down. "Wha-?" She gasped. Every single one of them were covered with cuts as they were easily brought down.

" **Ara! Over there!** " Eun called her to the direction. She turned and found the mysterious person who assassinated the assassins. She wore a orange and black suit with mysterious orange gauntlets. She carried a yellow and black spear similar to Ara's, except it had more wood in it. She had a thin bag on her back almost like the spear could fit in it. The only thing that surprises Ara the most was that her face was almost identical to hers and her ponytailed hair was black as well. Even her eyes had the same colour as hers.

"Who are-" Before Ara could say anything, the mysterious person jumped from bamboo to bamboo with incredible speed. Ara's eyes widen due to her speed. She tried to catch up with her but she already lost sight of her. "Aw! I lost her!" She sighed. She then notices a box in front of her. She opened it and saw some clean bandages inside. 'Did she give this to me?' She thought to herself. Thinking about it later, she bandaged up her arm and leg. "That lady, she looked a lot like me. Could she be... Hurana Haan?" She asked herself.

" **We'll have to find her some other time**." Eun told her. " **Let's go find the others.** "

"Okay!" she sighed again.

"ARA!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her. She turned to see the rest of the el-team coming towards her.

"Everyone!" She smiled happily to see them.

"I thought you didn't make it, but you did." Rena gave a sigh of relief.

"You were quite late." Add sighed.

"Sorry." Ara apologised.

"What took you so long?" Elsword asked her. "It's like you to arrive so late."

"Sorry. Glaive gave me more information about this timeline after you already went in. He told me to pass it on to you."

"Glaive?" Elsword sighed. "Why didn't he stop us sooner?"

"Alright! You can tell us now?" Chung said to her.

"Okay!" Ara explains to the team about her ancestor in Feudal Japan, Tsuchimara Haan.

"So... This Tsuchimara is somewhere in this timeline?" Eve asked her.

"According to the manuscripts at my home. She's an assassin, it sort of means a mercenary expect they function a lot different than us. They mostly use infiltration, sabotage, warfare assassination against their enemies. They mostly use stealth to weaken their opponents so they can go for the kill. So you must be careful with your surroundings. There could be one lurking around here in the shadows."

"Interesting..." Add smirked. "Maybe I could capture one and study them for a little bit."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Eve said as she slapped him.

"Anyway, it'd be best to find a town right now. I'm getting hungry too." Chung said as his stomach growled a bit.

"We better get moving then." Elsword exclaimed. Everyone else nodded as they continued their journey to find the fragment. They walked as they constantly turn their heads around to make sure if there are any ninjas lurking around.

"Hold on! I feel like there's something over there." Ara called out to them as she goes to a different direction. The el-team were confused but they followed her. "This way." She said.

"You can tell where the fragment or Tsuchimara is?" Chung reluctantly asks her.

"...Nope." She answered. Everyone Face Faulted (Anime Fall) due to her plain and dumb answer. "But I feel like there's something there. Please, trust me." She proceed forward again as the others followed got back up and followed her once more. She ran into a pile of bamboo blocking the path. She wiped them out of the way to reveal something that shocked her and the team.

They saw a huge town with red and brown houses with decorations they never seen before from above. "Is that... a town?" Chung asks confusingly.

"It would appear so." Eve answered.

"Let's go and take a closer look around." Elesis said as she slid down the hill. Everyone else followed. During the sliding, Aisha, Chung and Ara tripped over and began rolling down. Chung fell to the end first, followed by Aisha who fell on top of him and Ara being at the top of the pile, while everyone else slid down safely.

"You three alright?" Rena asked the pile.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Aisha replied as she got up first after she pushed Ara out of the way.

They looked around the town as they walked. The people they passed through wore robes, in fact all of them were wearing one. Unlike the el-team (Possibly not Ara), they were wearing clothes unfamiliar to the Japanese people they were being stared at constantly.

"We're being stared at." Ara shivered as she hid behind Chung.

"Well, we do look unusual to them so it's likely they're looking at us." Chung said. "Can we get something to eat? I'm getting really hungry." His stomach was growling even louder than before.

"How about we grab a bite over there? It looks appetising." Elesis said as she pointed at a odd looking restaurant. What made it look odd because it had a sign of a big fish a odd looking dish next to it. It had white small things and what's on top of it looks like salmon. The other had eggs and the last one had shrimp in it. What shocked them the most is that the sign was called 'The Haan Sushi Restaurant". The 'Haan' is what binged their head as they looked at Ara.

"D-Don't look at me like that!" She shrieked. "It's not like I was the one who built that!"

"Or maybe, one of your relatives are in there." Elsword said as he looked back at the shop. "Come on! Let's go in!"

"And grab some grub!" Elesis followed in which Elsword chose to ignore.

Elsword opened the door as the el-team looked at the unique place of what's inside the restaurant. There were people eating their food with odd tools they're using. The room was light and nice, and the atmosphere was quite peaceful.

"Welcome to 'The Haan Sushi Restaurant'" They turned to see a lady wearing a orange robe and had long black silk hair.

Ara's eyes widened as if she recognised her before. 'That lady... isn't she...?' She thought to herself.

" **Yes... that's Hurana Haan** " Eun told her as she examined the waitress's aura.

"Nine people, hmm? Okay, I have just the place for you all. Follow me." She took them to a small but long table below them.

"Uh... Is this it?" Aisha asked her.

"Hm? Is this your first time using these?" She asked them. "You just have to kneel down in front of it and relax as you wait patiently for your food. Here's the menu." She gave each of them a menu book. When she gave the last one to Ara, she immediately kneels down beside her.

"Meet me at the staff room." She whispered. "I have some things to discuss with you. And make sure you come alone." Ara's eyes widened as the waitress stood up and went to the other customers.

"What did she say, Ara?" Rena asked Ara curious.

"Oh! Nothing important! Just something fun!" She stammered a bit. 'What was that? Tsuchimara know me from the time at the forest?' She couldn't stop focusing about it. Elsword gave her an dark stare but she doesn't seem to notice.

 **GL: PHEW! That should be it for the time being. Looks like we meet the first OC, Tsuchimara Haan. A ancient ancestor of Ara Haan. I wonder what does she want with Ara. Find out soon on the next chapter... Which might take long. I'll tell you the details of Tsuchimara down below.**

 **I changed from Japan to China because Ara is mostly Chi** **nese-based so I thought this would make more sense.**

 **Hurana Haan (OC, Ara's Chinese Relative):**

 **Class: Lóng Cìkè: Has a black ponytail. Orange eyes like Ara but slightly darker. Wears a orange and black suit from top to bottom, black ninja gloves, a orange scarf, a black shoulder pauldron on her left shoulder and a bag which can be fit for a spear.**

 **Waitress: Has long black silk hair and wears a orange robe.**

 **Weapon: Spear and Shuriken**

 **Age: 22**

 **Personality: Mature, calm and humble. As a waitress she acts like a 16 year-old girl with a happy and cheerful personality of a nice waitress.**

 **Note: Hu(** **Hǔ) is Chinese for Tiger.** **Lóng is Chinese for Dragon and Cìkè is also Chinese for Assassin. In other words, Hurana is a Dragon Assassin.**


	4. Relatively Exposed

**GL (GalaxyLight): I need to learn to get to this place more often. You know what I mean? Anyway, Hurana Haan (Ara's Ancestor) knows something about Ara. I wonder what it is? Read now and find out!**

* * *

 **Classes in this timeline (Ancient China)**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark Magician**

 **Rena: Combat Ranger**

 **Raven: Sword Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Hsien**

 **Elesis: Pyro Knight**

 **Add: Arc Tracer**

 **Hurana Haan (OC):** **Lóng** **Cìkè**

The elgang have their food, which they're something they're never familiar with, and began eating them...with chopsticks.

"Argh! How do you use these things?" Aisha complained. Aisha never knew how to use chopsticks. It wasn't just her though, all the elgang had problems with them. Ara however was handling them just fine.

"Should I show you again?" Ara offered. Aisha nodded. "You just have to do it like this and then grab it like this." She showed Aisha once again to show how chopsticks work. She's been doing that a couple of times to her allies because most of them kept messing up. Rena, Eve and Elsword however got it for the first time. Elesis and Raven were the second, Add and Chung were the third and Aisha was the last. "Do you get it?"

"I think so...?" Aisha tried again one more time. She tried to do the exact same thing Ara did. She took a deep breath and went for it. Believe or not, she finally did it. "YES! I DID IT!" She stood up and cried out.

"Not so loud, Aisha. They can hear you. In fact, everyone is." Elsword told her.

Aisha looked as other customers were looking at her. She blushed with embarrassment and sat back down. Everyone else laughed as Elsword and Eve sighed and said nothing.

Ara chuckled a bit until she saw her ancestor pass by her with a serious look on her face. She was confused to why she looked at her like that until she realised she had forgotten something. She remembered that she was supposed to meet her in her staff room. She almost freaked out because she was still with the elgang.

"Umm... I need to go to the bathroom with a moment. It may take long, so please wait for me. Okay?" Ara told them as she stood up. The elgang nodded as Ara left them. Elsword however find that a little suspicious of how Ara said she will be in the bathroom for a long time. But in the end, he shook his head as he thought he was just overreacting.

* * *

Ara was in the staff room, which was the kitchen. She looked around and was surprised that no one but Hurana was here. There wasn't a single employee in this restaurant except for her.

"You're here..." Hurana greeted her calmly. Ara's eyes widened as she saw her counterpart in a different personality with her arms crossed. Her eyes were entirely serious and her tone was deeper than before. She realises that she was talking to Tsuchimara who has shown her true colours.

"Umm... Can I ask you something?" Ara asked nervously.

"Please, go ahead."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh! I'm the only employee in this restaurant. I own this building." She answered making Ara jump with shock.

"WHAT!?"

"Ssh! Be quiet!" She came to Ara so fast, she couldn't see her move. She covered her mouth before she could say anything. "You'll disturbed the other customers."

That caught Ara's attention as she slowly nods. Hurana lets go of her mouth as she saw her nod. "Did you bring anyone with you? Otherwise I will be them removed from the restaurant."

"N-No! I didn't bring them along." Ara stammered a bit as she shook both of her hands. "I only told them that I'm going to the bathroom so it's not something to be worried about."

"I see..." She gave a sigh of relief and was ready to tell her everything. "Now. Let me ask you, what is your name?" She asked her.

That made Ara froze as if she turned herself into stone. She began to shiver from her head to her feet. She was nervous that she was going to tell that she and Tsuchimara are related to each other. If she told her about her blood, things will be hard to make explanations for her and the rest of the El-team. Se tried to think. If she could just tell Hurana her first name, things might calm down a bit. Ara took a deep breath and began to play it safe.

"My name is Ara." She answered.

"Ara... I see. Do you have a last name?"

"Eep." Luckily she couldn't hear it. Ara gulped and tried not to reveal it. That's when her consciousness began to change from her to someone else.

"I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot say to you right now." Hurana became surprised that Ara's voice has changed. That's because it wasn't Ara. It was the celestial fox, Eun. Apparently, Eun took over Ara to tried and talk to Tsuchimara herself without error. Eun's knows what she's doing for now. "Unless you can tell us your name, I may consider telling you."

"Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself." Hurana bowed as she apologized. "My name is Hurana Haan, owner and chef of this restaurant."

'I knew it!' Eun thought to herself but she didn't know that she could cook before. She wanted to ask about it but she decided to let it slide.

"I only asked you first because I hold secrets that I cannot expose to others unless I have full trust on them." Tsuchimara continued.

"I can understand that. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone but the ones I dearly trust. But why do you want to tell only me about you?"

"Because your aura is similar to mine." Eun's eyes widened when she heard that. "Your appearance, your spear, your face and your power. I can feel similarities between you and me. But now, from what I can see now, your aura has changed."

Now Eun became even more surprised. She has never met anyone who can sense her before. 'This lady, she's better than I thought she would be.' Eun thought to herself. 'I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. This is going to be interesting when she finds out.' She finally begun to tell her the truth. "That's because I'm not the same person you're talking to."

"What?" Hurana was confused.

"The one you're talking to is entirely a different person. My name is Eun. I am a fox who is possessing this young woman."

"Eun...?" Her eyes then widened. "You mean the Celestial Nine-Tailed Fox!?"

Eun became shocked that she's known of her. "You've heard of me!?"

"Yes, but only legends though. Eun was a sacred creature who possess mystical powers that no one else could ever possess. She had the power to defeat the dark shogun who once tried to proclaim the world for himself."

Eun was confused at first but then remembers. "Ah, you mean Yamato?" Hurana nods with surprise. "He was very strong which took me by surprise, but he still wasn't any match for me."

"It seems I finally get to meet the Celestial Fox, Eun in front of me. It is an honour." Hurana bowed again.

"What a respectful lady you are." Eun said impressed and then began to smirk as she reveals something. "Or should I say 'Assassin'."

Hurana gasped. "You knew? In that forest..."

"Yes. I've witness the mysterious figure was you, Hurana. You have my gratitude for saving me and Ara." Eun bowed this time.

"I am honoured." Hurana smiled. "So what do you think of my sushi?"

"They're not bad. Ara said that too. As expected of the inventor of sushi." Eun smiled. She knew that the one of invented sushi was none other than Tsuchimara Haan. After she created this delectable dish. She opened up a sushi restaurant which while very prosperous also provided the perfect cover for a shinobi.

"I thank you for you respectful sense of taste. Now, I want you to tell me about your host, Ara was it?"

"I guess it cannot be helped then. I will tell you, but I don't want you to be alarmed. Alright?" Hurana nodded. "I will now tell you why you and Ara have something in common."

"Do not worry. An assassin is never alarmed. Come with me to my room." Hurana said as she turned to go to her room. Eun followed.

Eun explained to Hurana that she and Ara Haan are related to each other as she told her Ara's last name was Haan just like her. She explained that the girl came from the future to find something that has appeared in this timeline.

"Your story is slightly difficult to understand." Hurana spoke up. "But if that's what you truly say in your heart, then I believe you."

"Good. I guess I'm done here. I will let Ara know the rest." The girl then closed her eyes. Several seconds later she gasped. "Huh? What? Where?" Ara screeched as she returned back.

"I can take it you are Ara Haan?" Hurana asked her.

"Y-Yes... Wait you know my-" She was cut off by her.

"Eun explained everything to me. You have no worry. I believed everything she said. Even your eyes are trustworthy after all." She smiled.

"I-I see..." She stammered a bit. She only know a bit of what happened when Eun took over.

"Back when I watched you fighting the ninjas alone, your skills intrigued me."

"Y-You saw!?"

"Yes. And I believe you can gain much more power than you would normally contain."

"Really? How?"

"I have a scroll that might be just for you to use. If you can read and master this power, you will become a new person who will fight for her goal."

Ara became more interested in this power. She wanted to find her brother so much. If the scroll can give her the power to find and save him, then she's all for it. "Can you show it to me?"

Hurana walked to the shelf completely full of scrolls even Ara couldn't count how many they were in there. In fact she lost count so many times, she almost collapsed after feeling so dizzy. Tsuchimara finally found the scroll she was looking for and give it to Ara.

"Huh? What is this?" Ara asked as she took it.

"This scroll contains the power that you need. Have a go at reading it. I'm going to your friends and bring them here. You'd best be reading while you have the time to do so." She then left the room.

Ara looked at her scroll. It had orange colour and white tiger markings in them. She opened it and began reading.

 _Sakra Devanam: the legendary god that ruled the heavens in China. It was named as the Punisher of Shadows, as the god brought light to the frightened demons. The god had the heart of justice and divinity carrying the power of the tiger with unimaginable aura. The power can only be given to those who have gain the five symptoms: Justice, Light, Fearlessness, Meditation and Humility. Fulfilling those goals will give you the power of Sakra Devanam, the power of the heavens._

"Sakra Devanam..." Ara whispered as she finished reading. "Justice, Fearlessness, Mediation and Humility?" Those five symptoms were the ones that Ara needed to have in order to become the Sakra Devanam. There were strange symbols that Ara couldn't read properly, she decided to ask Tsuchimara about it later. She closed the scroll for now and went back to the others.

But something else wanted her to do something. She looked at Hurana's shelf full of scrolls. Part of her wants to pick some and read them. Ara tried to resist but her curiosity was too much for her. In the end, she squealed silently as she uncontrollably grabbed 3 scrolls. It was random because she closed her eyes while she grabbed them. All three scrolls had the same colour so Ara didn't know what to pick first. She finally picked the middle one, and opened it and began reading.

 _General Evacuation? I thought I'd heard it all? Our leader, Hurana expects us to turn tail and retreat? Not happening. If I turn my tail, it'll be to crush another wave of Yamato's demons with it._

That's where the story ends. Ara became very confused after reading that. As if someone wrote this as some kind of journal. What surprised her the most is that Hurana was called a leader. 'Was she a leader of some kind of guild?' She wondered.

Before she could think anymore, she suddenly heard footsteps coming closer. Ara freaked out as she quickly hid the scrolls in her inventory, hoping to learn more about them. She looked back to see Hurana back.

"Are these your friends, Ara?" She stepped aside to let Ara see a red-haired boy at the door with an Aura of Destruction which frightened her.

" **Ara. I think you owe us an explanation!** " He said to her in a very scary tone.

"Eep!" is all what Ara could say.

 **GL: Looks like Ara is in trouble. Don't worry, she won't be hurt, she's just getting a lecture, a very hard lecture.**

 **These scrolls are mainly journal logs and will be heard throughout the series, so you'll be finding these logs pretty interesting as more go on. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chinese Explanations

**GL (GalaxyLight): Phew! Holidays are almost over, I better do this quick before anything serious comes out. No more going through things! Let's go!**

 **Classes in this timeline**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark Magician**

 **Rena: Combat Ranger**

 **Raven: Sword Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Hsien**

 **Elesis: Pyro Knight**

 **Add: Arc Tracer**

 **Hurana (OC):** **Lóng** **Cìkè**

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Ara bowed her head constantly. "She told me to go alone and I didn't want to get any suspicions from you so you could follow me."

"Come on, Elsword. She did what she had to do, okay? There's no reason to get mad." Rena tried to calm Elsword down. He was quite mad that Ara lied to him and the others.

He then sighed. "I guess, I'll slide it off." He answered. "But next time, warn us where you are going before you leave."

"I-I will!" Ara bowed one more time.

He then turned to Hurana. "So you must be Hurana Haan, Ara's ancestor."

"Yes, or so she says." Hurana answered talking about Ara. "Regardless, what do you all think of my sushi?"

"It was great!" Aisha remarked. "The flavours and fishes were served well but why is it so cold?"

"Sushi is meant to be served like that, it is not allowed to be heated. Apologies if it disappoints you."

"Oh no! It was great without the heat, we did have a little trouble with he chopsticks but it's a good thing Ara taught us how to use them."

"Yes. It is as expected of a relative of mine." She looked a Ara who became really embarrassed. "So, what are all of you here for? Ara told me that you have something in this time that belongs to you."

"There is..." Eve answered. "We're looking for a fragment of an ancient artefact called the Clock of Existence."

"Clock... of Existence?" Hurana asked slowly.

Eve gave her a brief explanation about the Clock of Existence and about the world with cease to exist of not collected in time, and what would happen if someone would steal it for world conquest or other such. "I see, that is a very understandable reason why you are here." Hurana said as she thought to believe it.

"That's why we have to find it before evil people do," Ara explained. "it'll be chaos if they found it."

"Then lets hope Yamato doesn't know about it."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Yamato, the Dark Emperor in this country. He has a cursed power forbidden to use and uses it to control China and possibly the world." Hurana explained. "He was once a royal being giving peace to his people. He interacted with others but he became bored with them. Instead he wanted them as slaves, he took them and made them do whatever he wants. To him, power and control was everything. After taking everyone to do his bidding, he knew it wasn't enough. So he decided to form an army and took over dozens of lands. The Celestial Fox Eun managed to defeat him but because of the curse, he will someday come back for revenge."

"Wait! Eun defeated him?" Chung asked Hurana surprised with everyone else that she defeated Yamato herself.

"Yes. It was remarkable that she saved us. And once Yamato will return, we will need her strength again."

 **"Right you are, Hurana.** **"** Eun whispered as Ara didn't hear her.

"...How do you know all of this, Hurana?" Add asked her as if she was suspicious to him. "Who are you exactly? And why are there knives, throwing stars and blades in your restaurant?"

"Hmm... So you've noticed." Hurana spoke to him.

"Explain this sorcery!"

She sighed. "Very well. I'll tell you as long as you don't tell everyone else in this world."

"Don't worry, dear ancestor." Ara said to her. "Your secret is safe with us. We promise we won't tell anyone."

"Alright..." She then took a deep breath. "I am a leader of a league of assassins." He started talking which already shocked everyone. "I was born in a family who uses stealth, shadow and dragon and tiger style techniques for assassination. We hunt down those with bounty on their heads and those who threat to corrupt China. The league was known as 'Night Haan'. We lost multiple comrades because of Yamato's invasion. Some of us survived but we got separated after the battle. I do not know where everyone else have gone any more. Either they died or lived a life of their own, I did not hesitate to find them. Instead, I decided to start a restaurant where I studied new recipes and invented sushi. My first delectable meal I've ever created."

"So you've given up on bounty hunting and decided to live a normal life?" Raven asked her after summing up the story. She nodded. "It's understandable."

"Looks like we have two things to worry about." Elesis said.

"In that case, we'll split up to two teams." Elsword stated.

"Eh?" Everyone else spoke up surprised a bit.

"Half of us will need to find this emperor Yamato so we can keep an eye on him. And the rest of us will look for the piece of the Clock of Existence."

"If you're going to look for Yamato, then you must take me with you. I know the location where Emperor Yamato is sealed in." Hurana spoke up. "Do not worry about me, I am an assassin and I still remember my skills for the past years."

"Alright then, Eve, Rena, Aisha, Sis and I will look for the piece, while Add, Raven, Chung, Ara and Hurana will go to where Yamato is sealed in. Any objections?"

Everyone didn't answer, rather they couldn't answer. None of them (Except for the ones in the _Valor_ Dimension) knew Elsword out of all the gang would actually speak as if he was a true leader. They were so shocked some of them had their jaw dropped. Hurana wanted to speak but the atmosphere was very awkward, she thought it would be the best not to raise her hand.

"Okay then, let's move!"

"Hold on! My restaurant is still open!" Hurana stopped them. "I cannot just leave it while customers are still out there. I'm apologize but I cannot leave until all customers have gone. It'll be closed at midnight. I recommend you go back to your seats and wait patiently while I continue serving."

"We have no time!" Elsword shouted.

"Look, Elsword. I know you're in a hurry, but Hurana's right." Rena told Elsword. "It'd be wrong if she left the restaurant unguarded with customers, besides she's the only employee here... Wait..." She then turned to Hurana. "You've been doing this all by yourself?"

"Indeed. I know it's a large amount of work for myself. But I can handle myself without stress." She answered.

"That's not good, Hurana." Ara holded her back. "You've been working so much. I think you need to rest."

"But... I need to work, I'm the only employee."

"Not anymore you do. Let us help you with the cooking and ordering."

"What?" Hurana spoke.

"Eh?" Everyone else cried out.

"Come on. Hurana has done so much for us. We need to return the favour," She then turned and then grabbed an apron from the kitchen. "we must do it, for the sake of her, China and the world."

Everyone looked at each other for couple of seconds. After knowing that there's no choice, all of them agreed to help.

"As long Yamato isn't going anywhere, I guess it's fine to work for the day." Elsword sighed. "There's one problem though, none of us know how to even make sushi, right?"

Everyone but Elsword and Hurana froze as their entire body turned white as a stone. Elwsord was entirely right about that. Because they never had sushi before, they never even made one before either. It became a major trouble for them.

"Ahem! You do know you have a maker of sushi in this kitchen, am I right?" All of them turned to Hurana. "If you want to know how to make sushi, then allow me to be your instructor. I was a leader so I am also a teacher. I will help you as long as you focus on the steps I tell you. Do you all understand." Everyone nodded. "Very well. Rena, Eve, Aisha, Raven and Chung, you five will be serve the customers with their order. I'll teach Elsword, Ara, Elesis and Add how to make the meals. You all follow your orders?"

"Yes!" They all replied.

"Good, then let's get to work!"

And with that, the population of employment has increased tenfold as the restaurant job was going nicely. Rena, Eve, Aisha, Raven and Chung (in Chinese costumes as waiters and waitresses) served the food to the customers as they also had chats with them. Hurana taught Elsword, Ara, Elesis and Add how to make sushi in the kitchen. The progress was proven to be very difficult as they messed up a couple of times, but after many attempts they finally managed to get the hang of it and served a gigantic number of sushi. Some of the food were needed to be delivered to houses so Elsword, Elesis and Raven volunteered to deliver them for Hurana.

'...It's been a long time since I've had so many people working with me.' Hurana thought as she looked at everyone working. 'They remind me of my old allies.' She then began to smile with happiness and nostalgia.

After a long work, it was now midnight and the restaurant was finally closed for the day. Almost everyone sat down in their chairs as they were all exhausted, some of them laid down the floor.

"Finally! We're done!" Add groaned as he sat down on a chair and laid his face on the table. "We can now finally rest."

"We're not going to do that." Raven told Add. "We need get going and do our roles." Add groaned as he was right.

"Alright then." Hurana spoke as she had her assassin gear on. Everyone stared at her as she became a new different person ready for battle or stealth.

"Whoa! Since when did you change?" Chung asked.

"Since you all were working." Hurana answered. "Now, Add, Raven, Chung, Ara, come with me." Ara, Raven, Chung and Add nodded as the five went out of the window at the top floor and left.

"Okay! Let's go everyone and find the fragment!" Elsword shouted. Rena, Eve, Aisha and Elesis nodded as they left out of the entrance door and started searching around town for the fragment of the Clock of Existence.

 **GL: Phew! I think I should stop here. Welp! The search begins and the enemy of Ancient China is finally known. But how powerful is this Dark Emperor Yamato? I guess it will be known after a couple of chapters. Until next time!**


	6. Chinese History

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Sorry for not being around much. Let's just say I was having difficult trying to get ideas for the next chapters. It's a complicated method.**

 **Classes in this timeline (Ancient China)**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark Magician**

 **Rena: Combat Ranger**

 **Raven: Sword Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Hsien**

 **Elesis: Pryo Knight**

 **Add: Arc Tracer**

 **Hurana (OC):** **Lóng** **Cìkè**

* * *

Hurana's team (Hurana, Raven, Chung, Ara and Add) were heading their way to the Dark Emperor's location. It was a very long way, however. They had to travel through a long bridge. Ara's whole body was shaking like crazy, Chung had to carry her all the way. After crossing the bridge, they were chased by a gigantic stampede of Chinese Ibex. They had to jump into a waterfall to get away from them. That cost them more time to get to Yamato's location.

While the team decided to take a break, Ara secretly sneaked away from them as she tries to find a spot so she can read the scrolls she took from the Hurana's restaurant. "Let's hope nobody sees, especially Hurana..." Ara said to herself as she opened one of the scrolls and began reading.

 _Hurana may subsist on sheer determination and will alone. Great leaders draw their power from conviction. Their armies however march forward only under the power of Haan. This terrible war will reach its end; not because I know what the answers would be, but simply, I fear, because the results are decided by either fate... or possibly destiny._

"Fate... or destiny?" Ara repeated those words to her thoughts. Fate is a mysterious word, also destiny. In wars, fate sometimes decided who it wants to live or die. Destiny is a person's role to choose what the individual must become. However, those words can help you or destroy you. They are the cycle of life and death. Ara was shivering just for the thoughts of Hurana's comrades. 'Just what war having you been living in, Hurana?' She thought to herself.

"ARA!" A sudden voice came out behind her.

"EEEEEK!" Ara shrieked as she turned as a black-haired counter-part flinched by Ara's scream.

"I-Is everything alright here?" She asked her.

"Y-Yes! T-Thank you very much!" Ara stuttered as she quickly hid the scrolls into her bag and turned back to her. "Is it time to go already?"

"Yes! We'll be moving in 10 minutes. I wish you will be ready, Ara Haan."

Ara slowly nodded as Hurana turned and walked back to the others as Ara followed. 'I hope she didn't notice...' Ara thought to herself.

After the break, they continued where they left off. 2 hours of traveling later, they finally came to their destination, in the middle of an big old ruin.

"What is this place?" Raven asked.

"Yamato's palace, what's left of it anyway." Hurana answered.

"Wow! Some war it was to bring this place down." Chung commented as he looked around.

Add rolled his eyes. "This is no surprise. Selfish people always fall along with their throne." He sighed. Frankly it was true enough.

Hurana began moving some pile of rocks. Some looked hard to carry, although Hurana carried the biggest one which was the size of a boulder. The rest of the team were shocked by her strength.

"I-Incredible power..." Raven exclaimed. "So this is the power of your clan, Ara."

"I-It's not that special, really!" Ara stammered.

After removing all the rocks, the team found themselves looking at a gigantic hole. "So... what's this hole about?" Add asked.

"This is where Yamato is sealed in." Hurana answered making everyone almost gasp. "After the war ended, the gods decided to seal him deep underground where no one can find him and break his seal. We won't remember him ever again after that... at least, that's what I thought at first. Until some of Yamato's surviving assassins found him. They couldn't unseal him however which is good for us and everyone else, but that doesn't mean he'll be gone forever."

"In order to break the seal, they need a gigantic source of power that is strong enough to break it."

"The Clock of Existence." Add answered as one something powerful came to his mind. "A 'friend' of ours said that one fragment can carry a massive load of power despite its size. If that piece gets to him, it'll be likely that Yamato will be revived by it."

"Then we at best, hope that Elsword and the others are able to find it before Yamato's assassins do." She returned to the topic to what's in front of her. "So, are you all ready to go in?"

"Wait! We're going to jump in there?" Ara questioned.

"Then do you want a safer way to do it." She then pulled out a long brown rope from her bag. "I have the equipment needed for you."

"Most appreciated, Hurana." Raven smiled. "We'll also need it to get back after all."

"Agreed." Hurana nodded. She tied the rope to a pillar of the remaining ruins of Yamato's palace and tested if it's tight enough and hoping that the pillar is heavy enough to support the weight of the team of five. "It's good. Let's go!" She threw the rest of the rope into the hole and started climbing down first. Ara went next, then Raven, then Chung and, lastly Add. Or rather, Add didn't use the rope, instead he used his dynamos to help him descend.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chung complained loudly.

"Life's not fair, twerp!" Add growled back.

* * *

After finally reaching to land, they looked around and were amazed to see old ruins in the underground. "Wow! This place is huge and old." Ara commented.

"This ruin was past years ago, it was hidden after the previous generation has started." Hurana explained. "There's more to these ruins but that's another story, as far as I can remember." Everyone else didn't say anything as the team began to proceed.

as they were going through the caves and obstacles, they all looked at the ancient markings in the walls. To what the team saw in the markings, there were old words with odd languages that they couldn't read so they asked Hurana to read it for them since she's the only one who can read them. It had a picture of a sword which appeared to be made out of bronze. Hurana carefully read the symbols for them.

 _Goujian - The ancient Chinese Sword that defied time. A sword that once_ _marked by chaos within the Zhou Dynasty and takes its name from the Spring and Autumn Annals. Though it's blade hold the power of time itself, the future is limitless... like our destinies, the sword comes to but one end. One merciless truth. And when the bronze cord, the fragile thread that binds the past, present and future of this world, is severed... the illusion is revealed and the implacability of fate is finally laid bare into the hands of the wielder..._

"What... a dangerous weapon..." Chung said slowly while he was shivering a bit after hearing all of that.

"That is actually the sword Yamato wielded in the war." Hurana explained causing the rest of the team to gasp. "It was a miracle that we won against him with that sword. I would be worried if he regains that sword once more..."

"Umm... What are those symbols that says in the sword." Ara asked as she pointed at the sword that had Chinese character symbols.

"Aah. Those Chinese scripts. I'll describe them for you if you must know. The script, known as "鸟虫文" which means; it is literally "'birds and worms' characters", is characterized by intricate decorations to the defining strokes, and is a variant of zhuan that is very difficult to read. Next below reads, "越王" which means; King of Yue and "自作用剑" which means; "made this sword for (his) personal use". The remaining two characters are likely the name of the king."

"I see. It kinda explains how Yamato become a ruler with that thing." Raven understood.

"Indeed..." Before anything could say anything else. She suddenly spotted something coming this way. "LOOK OUT!" She shouted as she pushed Ara away from something that was coming straight at her.

"EEK!" Ara yelped as she landed on the ground. The rest of the team looked to see an silver arrow that pierced that ground. They then turned to see an assassin from a far distance.

"Intruders!" He shouted. "They all must be killed in the name of the Dark Emperor Yamato!" That's when more assassins came out from hiding. There were about 15 of them at each side around the team.

"Yamato? They must be the assassins sent by him." Raven exclaimed.

"Yes! Apparently some remaining assassins still serve under him even if he's locked away." Hurana continued. "They must be here to revive him. We must stop them!" She took out her long black spear and started jumping from rock to rock to approach the assassins. The rest of the team followed her instructions and started going after the other assassins.'

The assassins were a very tough bunch. They were really fast making it hard for Chung and Add to hit them properly. Ara, Raven and Hurana however had enough speed to keep up with the assassins and defeated them.

Instead of going after them, Chung made a different approach by shooting large missiles on the rocks above the assassins to trap them, stun them or possibly kill them. Add somewhat did the same thing. It didn't really matter if they were dead anyway. They just needed to be out of their way.

After a short battle, one assassin was left. He tried to run away but he was immediately shot by Hurana's arrow. She also practised archery as an assassin of her own. Hurana grabbed the assassin by the collar with one hand and took his mask off. Then the assassin took a look at her for a little bit and began to gasp.

"W-Wait! Y-You couldn't possibly the deadly Hurana Haan, could you?" He slowly asked her as he was sweating.

"My, I'm surprised you still remember me." Hurana smirked.

"No... It can't be..." He began to drop sweat more as his face was entirely pale. The team were surprised how the assassin is completely feared by the black former assassin leader. "You... You wasn't supposed to be real... Not real..."

"Too bad. I'm here now." Hurana taunted as she gave a glare that fears her enemies. "Now that that's over, it's time for you to die. Have fun!" She let out a smile as she pointed her spear at him.

"N-NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I STILL HAVE MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" He begged for his life which surprises Hurana a little. It wasn't very often that her enemies beg for mercy to spare their lives.

"You should have thought of that before you signed up to work for Yamato. If you want to live that badly, tell me the location to where Yamato is, and after that, you're quitting. Do you Understand?" She said giving him one last chance. "You better answer fast because my hand has an urge to slip and possibly kill you however it wants." Her face became more scarier.

"Okay... Okay... Please..." The assassin told her all the information he knows.

After that she said "you have my graditude." after knocking him out cold. "Don't worry, he'll live."

The rest of the team didn't say anything. They were all frozen to see Hurana's scary face and her interrogation. They know she's an assassin but they didn't know she would be more aggressive than they thought she would.

"Are you lot coming? I have the information to Yamato's whereabouts now. Let's get moving!" She turned back and entered another cave. The team snapped out of their thoughts and followed her once more.

* * *

 **GL: That's it for Team Hurana. Next chapter, we'll go and see how Team Elsword is doing, and how their search for the fragment of the Clock of Existence. Toodles!**


	7. Something Fishy

**GL (GalaxyLight): Been a while since I came back here. I've never done much typing because I was pretty low on ideas, and it's hard to come up with some. Oh well, now that I have an idea, time to get this started. Let's see what team Elsword is up to.**

 **Classes in this Timeline (Ancient China)**

 **Elsword: Sword Knight**

 **Aisha: Dark Magician**

 **Rena: Combat Ranger**

 **Raven: Sword Taker**

 **Eve: Code: Architecture**

 **Chung: Fury Guardian**

 **Ara: Little Hsien**

 **Elesis: Pyro Knight**

 **Add: Arc Tracer**

 **Hurana (OC):** **Lóng** **Cìkè**

* * *

The other team, Team Elsword (Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Elesis and Eve) are at some big caves where it is said that there's a numerous ponds with the best fishes swimming around in them, and they have great delicacy when eaten.

"It's been a long time since we went fishing, Elsword." Elesis said happily to her counterpart's brother while clapping her hands. "I'm excited!"

"This is not a vacation, Pyro." Elsword grunted. Elesis didn't have anything to say about the name Sword Knight gave her. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"We need to help Hurana get on track as a food chef, and what she needs right now is fish, for her new tuna recipe!" Rena explained to him. "We're here because these caves are her secret spot for catching the best fish."

"Unfortunately, judging by the big barrier gate that is blocking our way, it seem that Yamato's been here too." Eve said while looking at the barrier metal barrier.

Elsword stared at the gates and turned to someone who he thinks can take care of them. "Rena, you think you can handle this?" He asked the combat elf.

Rena examined the barrier and smiled. "Are you kidding?" She replied. "I've never met a gate I couldn't kick down. Don't worry, we'll be fishing in no time."

Aisha was confused about what Rena's gonna do, even though it's not her Rena. "Wait! How are you going to take that gate down? And can you even-" Before she could even finish, Rena let out a piercing scream.

"HIIIYAAAAH!" Rena sharply sent the gates flying in the air with her one kick for at least 10 meters before landing on the ground. "Phew..." She then turned to Aisha. "Did you say something, Aisha?"

Aisha, Eve and Elesis was frozen with shock and amazement to what the elf just did with only her legs. They know elves are good with them but never like that. Elsword wasn't fazed by this as he knew how painful her legs were.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Aisha cried out with sweat while shaking both of her hands.

"Okay! Let's go then." Rena walked first as the others followed. Elsword started pulling the wagon.

 _'I still can't believe we're doing this, even if it's for the sake of time.'_ Elsword thought as he remembered their assignment from Hurana.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT!?" Elsword shouted loudly at Hurana as the others covered their ears.

"I need you five to collect some fish at the caves with the best there is. Here's the map." Hurana lend out the map. "I still need to progress my duty as a chef and I'm working on a new recipe, so help me catch some."

Elsword didn't take it. "We're not here for fishing, Hurana." He said slightly angry. "We're here to find the fragment of the Clock of Existence and you're telling us to go fishing!?" He was then pulled away by Elesis and Aisha.

"Calm down, you idiot!" Aisha cried out. "Remember who you're talking to."

"But we don't have time for this. The whole world and other worlds are at stake here! We can't just-" He was cut off by Hurana.

"I did recall something from the sky fell into these caves. Something blue and bright..." A dinged light bulb suddenly appeared on Rena's head and grabbed Elsword after swiping the map.

"Okay! We'll get you those fish in no time. You can count on us!" She said happily after leaving with Elsword. Aisha and Elesis sweatdropped as they followed. Eve wasn't fazed as she followed them as well.

"What was that for!?" Elsword cried out after getting out of Rena's arms.

"What Hurana was talking about might be the fragment we're looking for." Rena whispered making Elsword's eyes widen a bit. "If that's true, then we might be able to do both things at the same time, that'll make less time of our work."

Elsword didn't say anything for a while and then let out a long sigh. "Fine. Show me the map."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

The team met up with two passageways which they had to stop. "We need to find the secret fishing hole. Which way is it?" Rena asked as she was looking at the passageways back and forth.

Eve stared at the passageways for a bit. "It is this way." She answered pointing to the left passageway. "I've analysed the map and this one contains rare fishes."

Everyone else nodded and decided to take the left passageway. On the way, they were stepping on puddles meaning they're getting closer to the ponds. Unfortunately, something dangerous were blocking their way. "Hold up, guys!" Rena cried out holding her hand behind the others. "Those Mammoth Lightning Bugs will give you a nasty shock!"

"Really? They look pretty cute-YEEEOOOOOWWW!" Elesis screeched as she being electrified by a Mammoth Lightning Bug after touching it. Elsword and Aisha had to drag her back while she was covered black with sizzles and smoke coming out of her.

"What were you thinking..." Elsword groaned as Rena sighed.

"Lucky for us, that big plant over there is actually a 'Giant Lamp Leaf' Hurana told us about. She said that hitting it will make it glow and attract the bugs! Let's just give it a good whack" She then round-house kicked the lamp making it shine brightly. "and they'll get out of the way." She finished proudly as the bugs flew around close to the plant. The others began clapping, even Elesis who recovered but was still covered black.

They began descending down the caves as they were getting near the water and the secret pond. At last, they were here.

"Hey, do you see that?" Aisha said as she pointed at the glowing on the pond.

"If that's what I think it is, then let's get fishing!" Elesis cried as she was the first one to reel out her fishing rod. Since there were only 3 fishing rods, the rest did rock, paper scissors to see which ones have to fish. In the end, Elsword and Rena lost and took the rods.

After a long fishing spree, they have caught a Bug Eater Fish, a Long-Nosed Snorkeler, A Loudmouth Horse-face and many other rare fishes. Aisha and Eve sweatdrop as they saw the fishes.

"Do fishes normally look like that?" Aisha asked.

"I have no memory of any living things like these on the sea." Eve answered.

"I've got a Speckle Cave-Nipper!" Elesis shouted out.

"And what's with their names!?" Aisha sweat-dropped even more.

"The glowing point is still there." Elsword sighed. "I wonder if we're ever going to get that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll-" Rena stopped after her rod got something. She pulled and almost fell over backwards because the fish was somewhat very light. She found out that she didn't catch a fish, she caught something else. "I... I..." Rena became speechless as she picked up something bright and shiny.

"W-What is it, Rena!?" Aisha said as she came closer to her with everyone doing the same. It was very curious for them to look forward to something bright. None of them could even believe what they're seeing with their eyes.

"D... Do you think this is it?" Elesis slowly asks.

"Yeah... I think it is what Glaive told us." Elsword answered. "This looks exactly like the part of the Clock of Existence he showed us."

"If that's true, then... we have found it..." Eve continued. "It's a fragment of the Clock of Existence."

"YEEEEAAAAHHH!" Elesis shouted out like it was a victory scream. Everyone else joined in except for Elsword who grinned and Eve who covered her ears due to the noisiness.

Rena was carefully holding the fragment carefully until she dropped it after feeling a sharp pain on her left leg. She yelped out in pain as she saw a throwing star stuck into her leg. She was bleeding frequently.

"Rena!" Aisha cried to her when seeing the wound.

The others looked around above to see who threw the throwing star at Rena but they couldn't see anything since they were in a cave and it was too dark to see anything. Just then, Elsword noticed that the fragment Rena dropped, wasn't there on the ground, it was gone. Someone has stolen it. Angered, Elsword looked around sharpening his eyes to find someone. He finally managed to see three assassins getting away with something shiny.

"THERE! They've taken the fragment!" Elsword shouted as he pointed at them.

"I won't... let them get away!" Rena cried out. Despite her damaged leg. She already bandaged it up and was now aiming her arrow at one of the assassins. Luckily, she was successful with shooting one of them as he fell into the pond. The others however escaped, along with the fragment.

"DAMN!" Elsword punched a wall hard making many cracks on them.

"We'll have to interrogate that assassin to where his friends are going if we're going to retrieve that fragment." Eve explained.

Elesis was already on the job. She walked through the pond and picked up the soaked assassin and threw him into the ground.

"Alright you, you've got some explaining to do." Aisha said to him.

The assassin didn't say anything. He tried to escape but was caught by Elsword. "If you don't talk, I'm going to feed you to the fish. I think you'll make a great fish food..." He said in a low tone and a very dark expression. The assassin still didn't say anything thinking he can't do something like that, he thought wrong. "Don't blame me if you want to come out." He said as he angrily shoved his face into the water making him unable to breathe air.

The others watched him trying to not only drown him but also feeding him to the fish. They didn't think he would be aggressive enough to do something like this. They know that he's interrogating him but that's a little bit much. They waited for quite a while and they were getting worried.

"Elsword... I think you should stop..." Rena held Elsword's shoulder. She took a look at the poor assassin who was moving his hand violently, not only because he was moving his hands viciously was almost out of breath but also because the fishes were getting closer to him, especially the eels. Rena began to panic. "Elsword! Please! You're making him suffer too much!" She shouted.

Elsword groaned as he lets him out of the water. "You know, you look like you haven't had enough drink. If you say that, I'll be happy to put you back in the water, especially if you don't tell us where the others men were going!" He said more angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" The assassin finally cried out. "They went to Lord Yamato's palace. It's where he is sealed and we took that bright stone from you since it will bring back our lord. It's at a far place which leads to an underground place. That's it! That's all I know!"

"Good! Now that we know where they're going, we can warn the others and-" Before Eve could finish, they gasped as they saw Elsword pushing the assassin back into the pond.

"Elsword! What are you doing!? He told us everything, didn't he!?" Elsword then gave her a glare as he pulled the assassin back up and started interrogating again.

"You still haven't given the us the directions, moron!" He shouted. "Don't take me for a fool and tell us how to get there!"

"F-From here, go north and west and start proceeding through the river, then the mountain, then the bridge and keep moving forward. You'll find Yamato's palace at the wastelands." The assassin explained.

"What's it called?"

"Fei-Lin wastelands!"

"Thanks..." He smirked and then punched him to the ground, knocking him out cold. "He's fine, just knocked out."

"How did you know he had more information?" Eve asked him.

"If he didn't give more, we would have been lost, you should understand that." Eve gritted her teeth as he was right. She had much more to learn about spreading out more information from others.

"So, we're done here?" Aisha asked.

"Pretty much, let's just take these fishes back to the restaurant and get to Yamato's palace."

"Got it!" Elesis replied as she pulled the wagon. "Whoa! This is a serious load!" She was slowly pulling the wagon with most of her strength. She groaned having to pull it all the way out of the cave. "You know, do you think Hurana will make us some food as a reward?" She asked the Sword Knight.

"Who knows? Let's just get out of here and get that fragment back." He sighed.

"Let's hope the others are doing alright." Rena said as she looked at the sky praying for Team Hurana's safety.

* * *

 **GL: That pretty much sums for his chapter. Odd that this made me go for some fish for dinner. Oh well, looks like they got the fragment but was stolen by Yamato's minions. Let's hope it doesn't come to him before the elgang can get it back. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
